The lullaby of Distruction
by Akatsuki's Kyuubi
Summary: Chi Chi is out walking one day and is attacked by a dinosaur, when she runs into the road to dodge its attack she neglects to see an on-comming bus. She is saved by a figure barely clothed at all with a love of learning. A new ally? OC/?
1. The Landing

The Lullaby of Destruction

Chapter 1: The Landing

As her star ship flew through out the galaxy, She was wondering what her destination would be like. It was said that the earth was protected by powerful fighters, but she wanted to see it anyway. She was the last of the Dire breed Sayians, Or in the common tongue Silver Sayians. They were called that since the fur of their tails varied between five colors. In order of or common to rarest was Black,Gold,Blue,Gray and finally Silver. The dire bloodline that produced pure silvers without fail. The grays and blues had been wiped out long ago by Freeza, He could never persuade the black Sayian King Vegeta to disclose the location of the Dire home planet to him so he destroyed Vegeta's world in retaliation. Here we look upon the last Dire Alpha. A queen on her world, but speeding towards earth she slept peacefully even daring to dream that she might find someone to complete her. A beeping sound registered it was time to wake the sleeping Dire, the tube she floated in began to drain before it cracked open and its naked occupant was dropped onto the tile floor. The mercury silver tail covered her bottom half while her long crimson mane covered the rest.

The body shifted and groaned, she was awake and rapidly approaching earth. She looked up and read the computer monitor nearest her before getting to her feet ,rolling her neck and shoulders hearing the pops and snaps of long disuse. After that she began training flipping and dancing her way to earth until the piloting program said she needed to buckle in since the ship was entering the atmosphere. The ship landed in a wide green field,its landing gear gently piercing the planets flesh. The door opened and she stepping into the warm sunlight after nearly two years in the darkness of space, such was the vastness of the distance she had traveled. Her clothing was something that appeared to be a black sports bra and a matching pair of baggy shorts. She wore no shoes her bare feet seemed almost dainty, the muscled ankles, calves and thighs gave her the look of one who spent their time constantly in battle. For she was thick nor thin but powerfully built her curves were backed by muscle.

She raised her head and sniffed deep there was meat nearby and lots of it, she was starving as her feeding tubes had quit feeding her the day before. Then she heard it, a scream she bolted down the ramp on four legs and across the clearing her now tailed mane flowing behind her. She gained ground in beats of her heart, the gravity here was far lighter then home she she was nearly flying over the land as she ran. She saw the woman was still screaming as the monster chased her across the road and into on coming traffic. The Sayian lept across the open road and snatched the woman from in-front of a oncoming bus that she hadn't seen and landed on the other side holding the woman like one holds a small child.

She landed and turned her tail flowing behind her and snarled at the approaching Dino, it turned tail and ran. She set the woman on her feet and waited to hear if they spoke similar languages. "Thank you. You saved me. Who are you? I'm Chi Chi." She smiled as the ears on her head flicked to catch the delicately phrased questions. "I am Avatare, a Dire-breed. You are most welcome."Chi Chi smiled. "Please be a guest in my home for dinner as my thanks." Avatare nodded. "I would be honored to dine with you." As they walked Chi Chi explained more about the earth when Avatare proposed questions to learn more about the others home planet. "My planet is one with a bloodstained past." Was all Avatare would say on the matter but she seemed very eager to learn about Earth. "I was told that there were powerful fighters here that protect this planet from harm." Chi Chi's eyes narrowed as she asked a question. "What you heard is true, Are you seeking them?" Avatare shook her head. "I have no interest in war with your people, I am simply astounded by your planet and all that lives upon it."

They talked about her family and Chi Chi was astounded to see Avatare laugh so hard she had tears in her eyes. "Your family astounds me on its ties, how no matter what they fought over they come to act as one when someone has been injured. Chi Chi told Avatare her place was empty for the next three months while her husband and sons were off training for a disaster set to come in three years. As they arrived at her home Avatare scented something she never thought she would find on any world. Black Sayian, one pure-blood, a elder halfbreed and a toddler. "Are you aware that your Husband is not like you?"Chi Chi smiled and nodded. "We are a family no matter where Goku may have come in to being he's on this planet and our children are well cared for." And with that their friendship was sealed and Avatare was offered a place to stay so Chi Chi wasn't so lonely with no one but her children. The two found out on the walk back to Chi Chi's that they had a lot in common, from protecting natures to cooking.

For the next three months Avatare helped Chi Chi from doing chores to watching Go-ten play while Chi Chi cooked. Until one day while Avatare was watching Go-ten, a man came to the door and Chi Chi answered. "Hello How may I help you."The man smiled and Avatare felt an evil energy rise from the back porch. "You can give me your dragon ball." And he blasted the door in. Avatare picked up the toddler and bolted to the forest and hid the little boy in a hole in a tree trunk, growling at him to stay put. Then she headed back to the house on all fours pushing to nearly flight speed. "CHI CHI!" she heard the faint reply from under some rubble. "AVATARE I'm here." Avatare sliced her way through the rubble and grabbed Chi Chi's hand. Pulling her out of the hole they overlooked the remainder of Chi Chi's home.

"MY home..." Chi Chi said as she nearly fell to the floor in sorrow until her mothers instinct kicked in. "Where is my baby?" Avatare snorted softly. "Safe." Was all she could say as the man floated into range laughing. "So you survived. Good,I didn't want to have to sully my hands looking through your trash. Give me the dragon ball and you will live."Avatare snorted, she herself had told that to many before butchering the entire bloodline. "Like we believe you." Avatare said locking her silver ringed emerald eyes to his black ones. "Pity I had hoped you'd die in blissful ignorance." Avatare tugged Chi Chi behind her and growled darkly. "Lets play then." She silently unwound her tail from her waist and let it hang. The ears on her head flattened and she bared her fangs. He went to dive bomb them and Avatare lept and met him half way claws unsheathed. Chi Chi watched them battle in the air as Avatare and the man collided and separated again and again kicking and punching. Until he pinned Avatare against the ground her body writhing beneath his. "My pretty your not human either are you?"He crooned and Avatare snarled before speaking. "Chi Chi cover your eyes."Chi Chi did as she was asked and closed her eyes, turning away from Avatare when she heard a sickening crunch.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she nearly screamed when she heard the soft voice. "Its alright its just me." Avatare spoke as she lowered her hand to her side, tail coiling around her waist under her shirt. "You have a tail?"Chi Chi asked. "Yes all Sayians do." Chi Chi started turning to Avatare. "Your a Sayian?" Avatare grinned. "A Dire-breed Sayian but a Sayian none the less." Avatare turned her head before taking off in a flash of black light. She reappeared with Go-ten in her arms and slight blood on her claws. "Damn Dino." She handed the baby to his mother and watched as he was rocked and snuggled. "We need to leave, we have no idea if he had allies or someone following him." Chi Chi nodded and she started digging in her pockets and came out with two capsules. "I have my bike if you don't mind riding behind me." Avatare smirked and started to float off the ground with the baby in her arms. "I will fly beside you, This planets gravity is a lot lower then my native world's."The black light returned and they were off, Chi Chi's air bike speeding along and Avatare flying beside her the baby squealing in joy as her tail held him to her back.

They flew for nearly four hours before Chi Chi pulled a com phone from her pocket and dialed a set of numbers. The face that answered was exactly who she was hoping to reach. "Bulma its Chi Chi, I need to speak with you its important." The com phones background changed and Bulma answered her phone. "Chi Chi whats wrong?" As Chi Chi explained Avatare did loops and swirls, causing the baby to smile and squeal. When Avatare pulled a back-flip with a barrel roll Chi Chi gasped. "Chi Chi are you alright?" Bulma asked hearing the gasp and seeing her friends face go slack as she watched something off screen. "I'm fine Bulma but I'm going to need a place to stay for a little while til the house is rebuilt." Bulma snorted before speaking. "Chi Chi you are welcome here at anytime you know that. What is on your mind?"Chi Chi sighed and said it straight out. "I'm not alone I have someone with me. She saved me and Go-ten." Bulma released a breath and smiled at the phone. "She is welcome also Chi Chi" She signaled to Avatare and they took off once again. They flew for another few hours until they saw city pass below them, Avatare went higher and hid in the clouds so that the humans below didn't see her and cause a panic.

Chi Chi landed outside capsule corps with a smile on her face, her newest friend was waiting up in the cloud cover with her baby. Though her home was destroyed her family was safe that that's what made Chi Chi smile. Bulma was waiting for her at the edge of the back porch with baby trunks in her arms. "CHI CHI"She waived and they met in a soft hug careful not to wake the sleeping toddler. "Bulma, I think the androids are after the dragon-balls. Some one came to the door asking about them. If not for my friend I wouldn't be here."Bulma looked around before locking her eyes on Chi Chi. "Where is your friend?" Chi Chi tipped her head back and yelled a name. "AVATARE!" And with a black flash of light there was a a new person on the pad holding little Go-ten. Her knee length crimson hair was pulled into a high tail and her silver ringed emerald eyes locked onto Bulma's own. "Bulma this is Avatare a Dire-breed, she's only been on this planet three months. She's a type of Sayian, one Freeza could never find." They shook paws and Avatare noticed the little one in her arm. "This is Trunks my son." "I am glad to meet you and your son. This planet continues to fascinate me. My kind are called the Dire-breed of Sayians or Silver Sayians. Since our tails are silver as are our second forms fur."


	2. Avatare

The lullaby of Destruction

Chapter 2: Avatare

-Last Time-

Her knee length crimson hair was pulled into a high tail and her silver ringed emerald eyes locked onto Bulma's own. "Bulma this is Avatare a Dire-breed, she's only been on this planet three months. She's a type of Sayian, one Freeza could never find." They shook paws and Avatare noticed the little one in her arm. "This is Trunks my son." "I am glad to meet you and your son. This planet continues to fascinate me. My kind are called the Dire-breed of Sayians or Silver Sayians. Since our tails are silver as are our second forms fur."

-Now-

Bulma and Chi Chi decided that it was best to keep what Avatare was from everyone, at least until they could defeat the androids. They ate a hearty dinner and separated into their assigned rooms. Chi Chi had taken Go-Ten so Avatare slept fitfully used to the sleeping sounds of the toddler nearby. Avatare slept only until dawn as it was her custom to rise and help chi chi with the dawn chores of feeding and hunting. She found her self on the balcony over looking the western half of the property, her taunt muscles slow being worked by the shadow dances she was preforming. With her power subdued she preformed dance after dance refining her movements in this gravity. When she finally stopped moving she was nearly startled by the applause that sounded from her left. "Incredible Avatare you are a fine warrior."

Bulma said as she and Chi Chi stepped on to the balcony a moment later. "I do this every morning to stay accustomed to your planets gravity."The girls set the babies on a blanket to play with some toys as they joined Avatare. "Will you teach us some moves?"Avatare smirked and nodded. "First thing I will teach you is how to fly, you have the Ki. You just need the way to reach it." For the next month she worked with them, teaching, being taught and learning. This world offered a lot in science though not as advanced as some worlds it was making progress. Humans were quick learners when they needed to be and Avatare was more then happy to teach. They taught her how to operate one of their computers and use their technology and she taught them how to make adjustments to the healing tanks and deep sleep tanks as well. She gave insight on how Sayians grew up and how their first few years were spent training and fighting so that only the strongest returned to their parents. It was finally the day to visit their families on Dende's lookout and the girls packed carefully. Avatare was spending a lot of her free time watching and playing with the boys, giving their mothers time to do all they needed to do and still have some free time to them selves. Bulma quickly came to enjoy the Dire-Sayian's cooking and jokes.

Chi-Chi was helping the builders re-build her home with some improvements. Bulma had insisted it was to be enlarged especially with the dire-breed staying there for awhile. They created an entire sub-floor for the Dire-Sayian's needs. Bulma had her ship moved to the Capsule corp grounds so it would be safe from all interlopers. Avatare was sharing her thesis on warp-drive engines with Bulma and her father, both were excited to learn about new technology. Together they built a ship large enough to house the entire Z-crew and move them to anywhere in the galaxy, including the dire home planet. Avatare provided her star maps and navigation. When they departed the capsule corp home base headed for Dende's lookout it was decided that Avatare would fly behind the two women to give them time to introduce her, to the others. Avatare missed having the boys fly with her as she executed a few high speed maneuvers that would have had the boys squealing in excitement. She had suppressed her aura to death so that she wouldn't be noticed by anyone on her approach to the lookout.

She saw the lookout and stopped in the heavy darkening clouds that were building. Chi Chi and Bulma landed their bikes on the platform and looked around for any signs of life. The dismounted and wandered around not really picking up on the hostility in the air when they came around a blind corner, they were grabbed by the neck and held against smelly chests. "Now looky here jacks some fine women to play with." Chi Chi noticed that her husband and son were watching in rage, Bulma saw Vegeta snarl when one of the men ripped trunks away from her and shoved her to the ground. "Look a halfbreed." Trunks felt the mans aura and started to cry loudly, waking his friend who also started to cry. Go-Ten whined as he was too ripped from his mother's arms and held by his blankets in the air. "Move and they die." The one called Jacks said as Gohan lunged forwards a few inches. Goku held his son back as he too raged on silently, what did these men want and how did they find the lookout. "Give us your dragon balls and they wont get hurt." Krillen held out the three dragonballs they had collected and rolled them across the floor towards the bad guys.

The one holding Go ten picked them up and started to laugh, before he and his partner held the babies over the edge. They dropped Trunks and kicked bulma aside when she tried to go after him. They didn't get the chance to stop chi chi when she slid over the edge after the baby. But they laughed none the less, they knew as long as they held one of the babies none of the fighters would do a thing. The baby let loose a loud, echoing yowl. The man flew off the edge and into the clouds, his partner following him holding the dragon balls but they had left with some parting words. "Follow us and I will snap his neck." The Z-Fighters lunged off the platform after Chi-Chi to find her slowly floating down. "Chi Chi!" Goku said as he instant tranmsissioned to her and held her in his arms. He was surprised to feel a wiggling against his chest when he hugged her, he leaned back to realize she was holding trunks securly. "How are you?" She smiled. "A friend taught me to slow my decent, but I can't fly."

He teleported them back to the lookout and the others were tending to Bulma save Vegeta who was nearly lost to his rage. "Vegeta look." The Sayian prince turned to see Kakarot's wife holding his son, cradling him to her chest. "Well done woman." He swiftly removed the boy from her arms and held him in his own, calming his inner beast. Bulma awoke moments later calling for her son. "Trunks?" Vegeta snorted. "I have him woman cease your whining." She scooped him out of his fathers arms and held him tight to her. "Where is my baby?" Chi Chi asked seeing the reunion. "They got away..." Krillen said as he saw the woman start to break down before a rage over took her eyes. "They took my baby, I won't forgive this."She ran for her air bike and got on. "Which way did they go?" Krillen pointed and she was gone flying west at neck breaking speeds. The others looked at him in shock and started after her. Chi Chi sped along hoping she could catch them. She raised her head and screamed. "Avatare!"

Within a moment she saw the shadow over take her. "They have Go ten and three dragon balls!" She saw the outer rims of Avatare's eyes glow and watched her vanish into the western sky. Avatare locked onto the fleeing energy signatures that she had felt earlier and broke the sound barrier. She felt her inner beast roar that those who had taken what was hers. She saw in the distance small specs that she knew were the two men. She pushed her speed to the next level and within a few minutes passed the men and stopped in front of their flight path. The two men were laughing when they exited the cloud bank to see the woman floating there waiting for them. "Who and what are you." Avatare snarled and vanished, reappearing right before the men her tail wrapping around Goten and pulling him to safety as her claws ripped through ones juggalar covering her in blood as her second hand clasped around the seconds heart. She pulled and twisted yanking the still beating organ out of his chest as she snatched the dragon balls out of his hand with her still dripping fingers. "Mine!"

She felt the large energy sources closing in on her location and knew it was only a matter of minutes before the fighters would see her. She watched the bodies fall and dropped the still beating heart snorting she looked at the clothes Bulma had gotten her. She saw Chi Chi break the cloud bank and the relief in her eyes when she held up her tail. The rest of the Z fighters broke the cloud cover a few moments later, they were aghast to see a woman covered in blood floating there holding Go-ten in a furry bundle. Chi Chi flew right next to Avatare and hugged Go-ten tail and all. Avatare chuckled slightly when Chi Chi snorted in disguest seeing the bloodstained clothing she now sported. "Are you alright?" Chi Chi asked and Avatare smirked holding up her dripping claws with the dragon balls in them. "Perfectly fine." Her accented voice called to something in the Sayians gathered there. "Goku, everyone this is Avatare. She saved Go-Ten and the dragon balls. She is my friend and no she isn't human." Chi Chi was crying as she held her baby close to her heart, she felt a hand on her back and saw that Avatare had one hand on her back and the other extended holding the dragon balls. "Take them." Krillen flew forwards and took the dragon balls from the woman's hand noticing that they too were covered in blood. "Eww" he mumbled when he got back to the others. He was shocked when the woman picked up Chi Chi like she was nothing and flew back towards Dende's lookout. Goku followed as did the rest of the fighters after Krillen encapsulated the bike. Vegeta noticed the fact that the woman had undoubtedly killed the men and seemed to have no qualms about the matter. From the look in her eyes she had killed before and would kill again if the situation called for it.


End file.
